Under the Wrapper
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: 'Against a wall huh' he said in a silky voice 'Go away …. You miss heard me' she blushed Lemons. One shot. Please review :)


**I don't own these characters, but they have been a huge part of my life, Thank you J.K. **

**Under the wrapper**

'Come on Hermione, they are just sweets…' he yelled across the deserted common room 'is that really all that's bothering you?'

'Sweets? Just sweets! Are you kidding me! I have the biggest tests of my life so far in less than thirty five hours, twenty three minutes and…' she glanced at her watch 'eleven seconds!...'

'Calm down, you'll do fine'

'Calm down! No I won't, I can't sleep, I can't eat, every practice exam I do I get wrong, Ron is a pain in the ass with his constant laziness and needing help, Harry is fighting Umbridge every five seconds, all you have to do is flex and I want you to slam me against a wall! I have no time left to learn cheering charms properly! And I KNOW they will be tested…'

She didn't noticed him get up from the table and slink over to her, wrap his arms around her from behind and drop his head to her neck

'Against a wall huh?' he said in a silky voice

'Go away …. You miss heard me' she blushed and tried to pull his arms off so she could run away

'No no, I didn't, don't deny it' he kissed her pulse point and she almost melted in his arms.

'Don't be silly Fred' She tugged at his arms

'I'm never silly' he muttered, nibbling on her soft skin, they felt her shudder, but she pretended it didn't happen. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and with some skill spun her around in his embrace so that her hands landed on his chest and their hips were connected.

'Kiss me' He said, it wasn't an exact order but it wasn't a question either.

'Fred, your being ridiculous, you miss heard me…' she began. He raised an eyebrow

'Hermione'

'What' she looked like she was about to get mad again and start yelling

'I'm not going to kiss you unless you want me to, and…' he lent forward and nipped her earlobe 'I know you want me to' she melted in his arms

'I…I…' Her voice faulted in her throat as he sucked on her pulse point

'Where is your sense of adventure?' He pulled away and gave her a very familiar, trustworthy smile. Even when he had her pinned against a wall in the deserted common room, in a position she had only dreamed about being in, she did trust him. This was Fred.

'I don't have one' she said

'We all know that's I lie' he grinned, a reckless wanting wave washed over her and she leant forward and caught his lips with hers. He moaned and kissed her back, pulling the small of her back off the wall so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She mind was racing a thousand miles a minute, was she really doing this? Did he really want to kiss her? What if someone walked in?

'What?' Fred pulled away, she had clearly given off a sign that she was thinking too much

'Do you actually want to kiss me?' She blushed hopelessly

'More than Gryffindor winning the quidditch cup' he winked; she couldn't help but grin, that settled it. He kissed her again. She decided to thoroughly enjoy this moment, yes it was happening, he definitely wanted to kiss her and she could hex anyone that interrupted.

Fred's hands started roaming across her back, tracing along her spin and shoulder blades, her hands meanwhile had worked their way up into her hair and were twisting around the soft strands, making Fred shudder. He then dropped his hands to her butt and squeezed her cute behind making her squeak in surprise, he chuckled heartily and returned his wondering hands to her hips . Another reckless wave washed over her and she trailed her hands down his strong back and squeezed his butt with his small hands,( he was fit everywhere!) He half chuckled half moaned

'Cheeky' he muttered as her hands returned to rest on his upper arms

'You did it first' she giggled

'Twas amazing, you have a great butt' He wiggled an eyebrow. She blushed 'I'm serious' he muttered and kissed her again, trailing his hands down her back to her behind, then with his quidditch strong arms, he pulled her thighs up around his waist and pressed her against the wall again. She gasped, shocked at his strength and their new step of intimacy. He continued to kiss her, sliding his tongue out to taste her lips, they were slightly sweet like he had expected. Gently asking for permission he slid his tongue into her mouth, he felt her pull herself close to him in enjoyment as she responded with her tongue as well. Groaning slightly at the new and delightful sensation they continued to kiss until they heard a familiar bang and yelp of pain. They broke apart and Fred placed her back on the ground, they stepped away from each other just in time before Neville stumbled in through the portrait hole rubbing his sore spots and walking straight past them, oblivious, to the boys dormitory door 'Every time!' he muttered.

'Well that was fun' he winked

'I…umm' she blushed, head still full of Fred kissing her

'Just say 'That was the best moment of my life Fred, you are amazingly awesome'' He said in a mock attempt of her voice, she hit him playfully on the chest

'Idiot' she rolled her eyes

'Yes indeedy, and you' he kissed her quickly 'just kissed me, so' he kissed her again 'I guess that makes you just as much of an idiot as me' he winked

'Now go study Hermione, wouldn't want you barging into my room at midnight having a rage about sweets, exams and how you want me to throw you down on my…' he started to sprint away from her, howling with laughter with his sexiest evil grin while she looked ready to kill him. She wasn't going to admit how much fun that had just been. Not to anyone.

_**Apples and Beckett -please review The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write more (no guilt trip intended :P)**_


End file.
